Beyond the Reach of Light Con
by Adarious
Summary: Disclaimer: This fanfic is all the brainchild of fantasybrain57! They did all the work fleshing out the story and the characters! Please give all your praise and follows to them! All this continuation will serve is to give Beyond the Reach of Light the amazing ending it deserves. Let's get it!


**Author's Note: If you've never read fantasybrain57's Beyond the Reach of Light, the link is:**

 **s/9028196/1/Beyond-the-Reach-of-Light**

 **Please give them all the praise for this story, since I couldn't have made this continuation if not for them in the first place. Please and thank you!**

* * *

Alpha and Big Sister patrolled Dionysus Park, keeping to the shadows and out of sight as they hunted for any of those ADAM creatures in their territory. All over Rapture, the Big Brothers searched in their own designated areas. Reports already had come in from the Doctor of confirmed kills, yet other Big Brothers had also come up empty. Even worse, there were some areas that were not responding to the Doctor's radio calls. Alpha and the others could only hope that those dark areas only meant injured or occupied Big Brothers, and not fallen ones.

Unlike the Big Sisters who rarely showed compassion towards each other outside of the line of duty in protecting the Little Sisters, the Big Brothers had all grown up together as a group. They may have butt heads with one another as all friends do, but at the end of the day they all loved each other dearly and would fight to the bitter end to protect one another as well as the Big Sisters and Little Sisters.

Alpha, who was considered their unofficial "leader" of sorts, only felt even more responsible for making sure each of his Brothers would die only to old age. It was because of all of that weight on his shoulders that he forced himself to focus solely on his objective: To finish scanning Dionysus Park in order to report back to the Doctor and ask to check up on the Big Brothers that had gone silent.

Big Sister could feel Alpha's growing tension as she watched him speed through room after room, giving them a brief once over as his porthole shined piercing yellow light that quickly swept the room before moving to the next. She wanted to say something, anything that would calm Alpha down. Big Sister knew, though, that nothing would stop Alpha from worrying for his family.

She could count on one hand just how many people in Rapture she knew that was so compassionate for anyone other than themselves, and she'd still have three fingers to spare. The other person she knew of was Eleanor Lamb. The daughter of Sofia Lamb had tried to plead with her Sisters to reject her dogmatic mother's version of altruism. Begged them to see how corrupt Sofia truly was and how her mother was only using them as a means to an end. At the time, Big Sister and the other Sisters had all thought Eleanor to be a whiny brat wanting only to rebel against authority. But when Delta had broken Rapture apart to save her, Eleanor proved her compassion to be real by taking the Little Sisters Delta had saved and giving them a true life on the surface.

Of course when the Big Sisters first heard, they had been angry and betrayed. But as time passed and Rapture's state only worsened, the Big Sisters realized that Eleanor had given those saved Little Sisters a better chance at living than the ones who remained down here. All because Big Sister and the others hadn't trusted Eleanor's warnings, nor had they heeded her pleas to work with Delta.

Big Sister turned to Alpha, who had moved on to Triton Cinema. She watched him as he tirelessly focused on his task, all for the sake of his Brothers. Just like Eleanor would've done for her Sisters. Big Sister made her mind right then and there. She would follow Alpha as she should've followed Eleanor. She'd stay at his side till the end, no matter what came their way. She paused for a moment to consider if maybe that was why the splicers she was thinking about before would hold hands or kiss. Was it something to do with wanting to stay together?

Before Big Sister could think about the subject any more, Alpha's radio crackled to life on the outer speaker.

"Alpha! Alpha come in!" It was the Doctor. Alpha immediately grinded to a halt and stood still, awaiting further orders. The Doctor's voice came through once more, more panicked and wild than she had ever heard before. "Alpha, go to Prometheus Point NOW! It's Lambda! He's in danger!" Alpha had already broken into a sprint at his brother's name being called. Big Sister immediately came in on his rear and fell into step. The Protectors shot through Dionysus Park towards an airlock.

One quick crank of a lever, and the two were soon standing on top of the ocean floor. Big Sister could barely make out the shape of Prometheus Point all the way on the other side of Rapture. She kicked her feet out as she began to swim when the Doctor's voice entered their radios, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Swimming won't get you there fast enough. Ready your Telekinesis plasmid, you two." Big Sister did as he told her, but paused when she attempted to form her own reason as to how Telekinesis would get both her and Alpha across the entirety of Rapture.

"Okay, Big Sister. I want you to throw Alpha with your Telekinesis. As you throw him, Alpha will use his Telekinesis to grab you. That way, he'll take you with him as he speeds through the water. Then as you slow down, Alpha, you shoot Big Sister towards Point Prometheus, and she'll grab you so you go with her _._ " Big Sister imagined how this was going to go down.

' _So both of us are going to use our Telekinesis to shoot each other across Rapture and towards Point Prometheus._ ' Alpha nodded. Big Sister grabbed Alpha with her plasmid as he grabbed her with his.

' _On three._ ' Big Sister angled Alpha upwards a little so he wouldn't crash into the walkway ahead of them. Alpha nodded and braced his body for the throw. ' _One...two...three!_ '

Big Sister launched Alpha ahead, and lurched as Alpha's Telekinesis launched her off her feet and after him. As he began to slow down, Alpha turned to face Point Prometheus and aimed Big Sister away from the giant whale coming up from behind one of the towers up ahead. ' _We're coming Lambda._

Not more than five minutes later, Alpha and Big Sister all but slammed into the walls of Point Prometheus. Another two minutes and they had entered the building through an airlock into the Suit Assembly. Alpha immediately broadcasted his telepathic powers as strong as he could, projecting his voice into the minds of any sentient being nearby.

' _Lambda! Lambda, it's me, Alpha! Where are you, Brother?_ ' Alpha sprinted through the Suit Assembly, scanning the area then moving on to the next. ' _Lambda!_ ' Big Sister could hear the desperation in Alpha's voice, and felt her chest tightening in an unknown wave of emotion. She decided to exit Suit Assembly to search another area of Point Prometheus. As she ran through the doors of Suit Assembly and onto the Atrium Balcony, though, her heart sank as her eyes caught a new feature to the Atrium below.

' _Alpha...here._ ' Alpha was by her side in a moment, looking around the balcony for whatever it was Big Sister had found. He paused when Big Sister put a hand on his chest to stop him, then pointed down the railing. He looked down to a limp body face-down on the floor of the Atrium. Any splicer would have assumed it to have been a heavily modified Big Sister, but Alpha wasn't fooled. Silently, he dropped down to the first floor. His heavy boots landing on the Atrium floor was the only sound that penetrated the heavy silence as Alpha made his way to the fallen Protector laying on the floor.

His feet stepped around the debris of broken weapons and chunks of the fallen Protector's armor around the body. Alpha kneeled as he gently removed the ruined oxygen tanks on the Protector's back, then slowly rolled the body over onto its back. The stitched " **Λ** " on the chest of the suit fabric was still there. The same symbol the man had been so proud of when the Doctor had given it to him when he was just a teen. The same symbol that it's wearer had grown to love. The same symbol that Alpha had associated the man with for what seemed like his whole life. The symbol that meant-

' _Lambda…_ ' Alpha felt something fall down his cheeks as he removed the Brother's helmet. With a weak hiss, the helmet came off to reveal the face Alpha had seen smiling alongside the other Brothers like the brothers they were. The same face he had known since they all woke up together as kids in that dark laboratory room all those years ago.

Lambda's face was at peace now. Dried blood travelled from his mouth down to his chin, but his eyes were free of any pain. Alpha gently trailed his fingers down Lambda's face, closing his eyes for the final time. The eldest Brother stayed kneeling on his knees, one hand beneath Lambda's head to hold it up and the other removing his own helmet to place beside Lambda's, the first Big Brother to have been killed since they first were released into Rapture.

Alpha gritted his teeth as tears fell down his cheeks. He gasped as his chest tightened agonizingly with an unfamiliar pain. A pain that was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Holding Lambda's head to his chest, Alpha felt the pain swelling up within him like a volcano threatening to erupt. When it burst, it wasn't lava but a haunting scream that spilled out into Prometheus Point and into Rapture as Alpha's telepathic powers amplified it throughout the city . A scream shook Rapture to its very core.

 **Hephaestus**

Sigma and Other Sister mopped up the rest of the splicer group that had dared to attack a Rumbler and its Little Sister. While the Big Daddy wiped out the Leadheads and Thuggish Splicers with its RPG, the Big Brother and Big Sister took care of the two Brute Splicers that were supposed to be distracting the Rumbler. Instead of punching a Big Daddy, though, the Brutes had found themselves punching at thin air as two agile Protectors danced around the lumbering hulks. Other Sister struck again and again with her ADAM syringe into the weak points of her Brute, while Sigma used his strength to weaken his before getting in close and firing a Spear straight through the splicer's lower jaw into his skull.

The menace fell as Sigma turned to see Other Sister calmly remove her needle from the eye socket of her now dead foe. Sigma reloaded and checked his Spear Gun for any malfunctions, then used an EVE Hypo.

Other Sister signalled she was ready for more patrolling. Sigma nodded and was about to go suggest they check out Geothermal Control when he suddenly doubled over.

A powerful telepathic wave washed over Sigma as he struggled to make sense of what he was receiving. Anger, grief, rage, agony and loss...and this scream that threatened to split his head open...why did the voice sound so familiar? Sigma's eyes snapped open as the wave passed. Other Sister was by his side holding him from collapsing to the floor.

' _What happened? What was that noise just now?_ _Are you okay?_ ' Sigma didn't even hear her, or feel the tears falling from his eyes. He only was focused on one thing right now.

' _Get ready to move, Other Sister. We're heading towards Point Prometheus._ ' The Big Sister titled her helmet.

' _Point Prometheus? That's far from Hephaestus. Why do you want to go there?_ ' She was given no response as Sigma had already begun sprinting towards the nearest airlock. ' _Sigma? Hey, Sigma wait!_ '

 **Siren Alley**

Epsilon ducked into what he felt was the fifth crawlspace in the past three hours. Seriously, what was with this Big Sister? It had already been a few months since he had engaged her during that fateful first encounter between the Big Brothers and the Big Sisters.

It was bad enough that Rapture was suddenly crawling with these new, dangerous ADAM creatures and that the Doctor had ordered the Big Brothers to sweep their designated areas for them. Then to top it off, the Siren Alley's Big Sister STILL wanted to kill him. He had tried to explain to her the situation before he had to duck to avoid a fireball. And so continued their cat and mouse game.

The Big Brother was in the middle of figuring out where he could go that the Big Sister wouldn't think to look for him when a massive telepathic wave hit his senses. Reeling from the intensity of it, Epsilon fell to his knees as he tried to process the powerful wave. He felt… cold, yet burning hot at the same time, and… an emptiness gnawing away at his stomach, threatening to swallow him up completely.

He smashed his way out onto the open streets of Siren Alley, numb to everything but the incredible pain he felt within.

Epsilon gasped, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He forced himself to calm down, clearing his mind. The wave came from none other than Alpha, and through all the emotions that raged in it he was able to put together one thing: Alpha was suffering at Point Prometheus. Something had gone horribly wrong.

The Big Sister of Siren Alley had been scanning for a new threat after hearing that faint scream. However, her confusion disappeared as she saw her prey standing ramrod stiff in the open. She screeched a warning to anything else nearby to not interfere before leaping towards the back of the Big Brother that had eluded her for so long.

Letting out a victorious shriek, she cocked back her ADAM syringe then thrusted it forward.

Almost as fast as light, the Brother sidestepped her without bothering to look. His hand shot out, grabbing her forearm. She screamed bloody murder as she readied her right hand, Incinerate blazing to life in her palm.

In slow motion, as she lifted her arm to send a fireball into him, his helmet slowly turned to face her. The Big Sister had rarely had the occasion to feel fear, but something about the blood red light burning through the Brother's porthole made this occasion an acception. '

' _I'VE HAD ENOUGH_ ' He used his grip on her forearm to pull her closer and off balance. ' _OF YOUR_ ' The Brother used the momentum from her attack to fling her into a nearby wall hard enough to embed her into it. ' _SHIT!_ ' The last thing the Big Sister saw was a charging Big Brother before the impact collapsed the wall onto her, incapacitating her as the concrete weighed down on her lithe body.

She watched in a daze as the Brother exited through an airlock, and began swimming off into the distance.

After minutes of struggling under the weight of the rubble, the Sister eventually recovered and broke free. Deciding to follow after the Brother and gut him from head to toe for his arrogance, she exited through the airlock only to be met with another unusual occurrence.

Two Big Sisters swam by her as they rushed off towards the same general direction she saw her Big Brother head off. Then another Big Sister. Then three more. It was as if all the Big Sisters of Rapture had unanimously decided to head towards the same place.

It didn't take the Big Sister long to put two and two together. If she was out in the depths because of her Big Brother, and all her Sisters were swimming the in the same direction he did, then the Big Sisters all had their Brothers run off as well. That could spell danger for her and her Sisters. She kicked off and followed the other Big Sisters. She had a feeling something was about to change in Rapture. She just didn't know if it was going to be a bad one, or an even worse one.

 **Point Prometheus**

Big Sister knelt next to Alpha, offering him a hand to his shoulder as he trembled. He looked to her, his face streaked with tears.

' _Alpha…_ ' Big Sister hesitated briefly before taking his oxygen tanks off his back to set them to the side, as well as her own. She also removed her helmet and set it next to Alpha's. Then, she slowly wrapped her arms around his torso. It was soft at first, but gradually became firmer until it was a true hug. Alpha struggled to regain his breathing as he sagged into Big Sister's embrace, leaning into her as he held onto his dead brother. She gently rocked him back and forth as he began to calm down.

It was soon after, when Alpha had fully regained himself but still stayed next to Lambda that the first party arrived. The telltale footsteps of a Protector increased in volume until Sigma and Other Sister rounded the corner into the Atrium.

' _Alpha!_ ' Sigma called to the eldest Brother. Sigma ran to Alpha, but halted when he saw the body. Sigma staggered over to the two and removed his helmet to place alongside the others. He knelt on the other side of Lambda and took one of Lambda's hands, grasping it firmly with both of his. ' _Lambda…_ ' Sigma whispered, eyes brimming with new tears. Alpha's own eyes were about to overflow again themselves until Big Sister wrapped her arms around him again. Alpha sighed and leaned into her once more for comfort.

Other Sister watched the two partners, then looked to Sigma. She immediately took off his oxygen tanks and removed her own tanks and helmet. Sitting behind Sigma, she leaned into him and embraced him as Big Sister embraced Alpha. Sigma gasped at the sensation of it, relaxing into Other Sister. The two Sisters looked at the other before both softly smiled at each other.

' _Thank you, Big Sister. I don't know what I'd be without you._ ' Alpha smiled gratefully at Big Sister. Big Sister felt her cheeks heat up as she hid her face on his back. ' _You're welcome…_ '

Sigma turned to Other Sister. ' _Thanks. I'll find a way to make this up to you. I promise._ ' Other Sister smiled widely. ' _Oh? I'll be keeping you to that._ ' Sigma ignored the shiver down his spine and turned back to Lambda.

Before long, they heard another Protector approaching. All four of them turned to see Epsilon round the corner. Epsilon didn't even bother with a greeting as he made his way towards them. He removed his own tank and helmet and placed them with the other gear. He knelt on the floor next to them as another Big Brother entered the Atrium. Then another dropped from the ceiling. Two more leaped down from the balcony. The Brothers all seemed to think they had to remove their gear like the first four did, and so one after the other removed their oxygen tanks and helmets.

Soon, Lambda was surrounded by his twenty-three brothers. All of them were in various stages of grief. One of them even looked like he was about to go on an Alpha-Series level rampage until the other Brothers next to him calmed him down.

Not long after the Brothers had settled down, the first Big Sisters came. They stuck to the ceiling, their portholes illuminating the room with red searchlights. The Sisters paused, however, when they saw the body the Brothers had surrounded. They continued to stay on the ceiling, but they made no move to attack the Brothers. As the other Sisters came in, most ready for a fight, one glance at Lambda and the gentleness of how Alpha and Sigma handled the dead Protector stopped them dead in their tracks.

Eventually, the Atrium of Point Prometheus was filled with Protectors. The floor was filled with twenty four Big Brothers and two Big Sisters, and the ceiling housed the rest of the Big Sisters. Alpha nodded to Sigma and slowly rose to his feet, holding Lambda in his arms.

Alpha's eyes glowed white as he projected his voice towards the Protectors. ' _This was Lambda._ ' He emphasized the body he held to his chest. ' _He was a Big Brother. One of us._ _Today he was killed in action against one of the creatures we tried to warn you about,_ '

His anger began to transmit through his telepathy along with his words. ' _To those of you who were able to put aside grudges and animosity in order to work for the greater good, I thank you._ _But for the rest of you…_ '

The eldest Big Brother's eyes glowed red-hot as he regarded the Sisters on top the ceiling. ' _All we wanted was to get along. To work alongside Rapture's Protectors and make sure the Little Sisters would never have to be afraid of anything. We only wanted a family of our own. We didn't care about proving we were better than you all, or taking your place or whatever bullshit reasons you thought up of._ '

Alpha's anger was potent now. Some of the Sisters looked away from him, not wanting to meet his glare. ' _No longer. I'm done risking my brother's lives to cater to your whims. We're taking care of this matter here and now before it gets worse._ '

Alpha stood tall and projected his last message with all the authority he could muster. ' _As of right now, the Big Brothers are at war. We will hunt down and eradicate every single ADAM monster, wherever they might hide. If you attempt to impede a Big Brother in any way, shape or form while they are on the hunt, then they have my permission to deal with you as they see fit. Do not get in our way.'_

Alpha noticed a few of the Sister's portholes turning red, but he didn't care. He looked to his Brothers, who's eyes illuminated the Atrium floor with their own blood-red light.

' _Split up into groups of four and scour Rapture for these animals. Coordinate your attacks. Your priority should be their tails, which hide stingers that hold a numbing venom. They regenerate fast, but they can be disintegrated with your Incinerate plasmid._ ' The room was already filled with the sound of the Incinerate plasmid burning to life in their palms.

' _Sigma. Epsilon. With me. We'll carry Lambda back to Persephone and the Doctor, then head off to hunt. The rest of you can make your own groups. We're going to stomp out this infestation here and now. For Lambda!_ ' Alpha roared.

The Big Brothers all echoed his battle cry as they rushed to equip their gear. The clanking of oxygen tanks and hissing of pressurized helmets was followed by the sound of twenty Protectors marching down hallways and into airlocks.

Alpha shrugged on his oxygen tanks, and took his helmet from Big Sister as she offered it to him. As it pressurized, he turned to give her a nod of thanks.

Sigma made his way to his right flank, his Spear Gun clanking as it loaded Rocket Spears. To his left stood Epsilon, who slid two Phosphorus Buck shells into the barrels of his Shotgun before flicking it upward to finish the reload cycle. Their silence conveyed just how focused they were to seeing this through.

A Big Sister fell to the floor in front of them, her red porthole glaring at them. She shrieked at them and brandished her right hand, which blazed to life as she activated her Incinerate Plasmid.

Alpha readied himself. While he wasn't ever going to harm one of his Sisters, he wasn't going to waste his time dealing with a stupid sibling rivalry either. Especially when there was a bigger threat out there.

As he strategized how to quickly deal with the Big Sister with the least amount of damage possible, Big Sister teleported in front of him. She issued a shriek of her own towards the challenging Sister and entered a combat stance. Other Sister appeared at Big Sister's side and pointed her ADAM syringe needle at the Sister in front of them, shrieking as well.

Alpha was shocked at the display of Big Sister and Other Sister taking the Brother's side over their own Sister. Judging from the way the challenging Sister's body had frozen, he guessed the feeling was mutual.

The Sister slowly looked to Big Sister, then Other Sister. After a few seconds of a tense standoff, she deactivated her Plasmid and slunk backwards before leaping up back onto the ceiling. Alpha could still pick out her red porthole out of the sea of yellow and red portholes watching them from above.

He stared at Big Sister, who had turned to look at him as well. Never in his life did he think Big Sister would ever side with him against another Big Sister. Hell, a week or so ago he would've bet everything he owned that she would've joined up with her Sister, and would even give him more fatal injuries.

' _Why did you do that, Big Sister? I could've handled her. I don't want you to get into trouble with your other Sisters._ ' Big Sister stared at him before conking his helmet, rotating his head forty five degrees to the right. ' _Idiot. You're my partner. I'll always pick you over anyone else. Plus that bitch deserved it._ '

A chirping noise sounded from the ceiling, than another. Alpha looked up as the Big Sisters on the ceiling, who had begun making chirping noises as they watched the remaining group of Protectors below. Alpha tilted his head as his porthole flashed white for a few moments before looking at Big Sister.

' _Um, Big Sister? Are you thirsty?_ ' Big Sister tilted her helmet. ' _No. Why do you ask?_ ' Alpha pointed up to where her Sisters sat. ' _Well, they think you are._ ' He cocked his head back and listened. ' _Also horny. They think you're thirsty and horny. Big Sister, what does horny mean?_ '

Big Sister's body flared with so much heat that she could've sworn her genes had spontaneously created the world's first Incinerate IV. She threw back her head and let out an ear-shattering scream to her Sisters. They seemed to get the message as they gradually began to slink away, still making those odd chirping noises. Big Sister's shoulders sagged as she struggled to control her thundering heart.

Alpha shifted Lambda's body in his arms. He started to turn away to exit Point Prometheus when another Big Sister dropped down in front of them.. Apparently one had stayed behind for some reason. It didn't take long for Alpha to get an idea as to why as the new Sister completely ignored him to stare down Epsilon.

' _A friend of yours, Epsilon?_ ' Alpha asked him, remembering all too well the animosity Epsilon's Big Sister held for him.

Epsilon sheepishly rubbed the back of his helmet, not taking his eyes off the Sister.

' _I, uh... might have... kind of, uh... thrown her into a wall back at Siren Alley?_ '

Alpha shook his head as the Sister's yellow porthole shone a spotlight directly at Epsilon's head. The Sister stalked forward, slinking towards him like a lioness targeting her prey.

To Epsilon's credit, he didn't run or cower. He simply stared her down and awaited whatever she had planned for him. The Sister stopped in front of Epsilon, staring into his porthole eerily. Likewise, the Brother refused to break eye contact with her porthole.

' _Um... hi?_ ' Epsilon offered to her. The Big Sister stiffened, then relaxed just as fast. ' _Hello?_ ' Epsilon's tried again. Still no response. The Brother tilted his head.

' _So are you here for something or-_ ' The Big Sister's porthole flashed red before she slammed a fist into his gut.

' _So you are as dumb as I thought you were._ ' she muttered to Epsilon, who's only reaction to the gut punch was a short cough. She then turned to look at Alpha.

Alpha regarded the new Sister. ' _I assume you're the Big Sister of Siren Alley?_ ' The Sister nodded. ' _If your goal is to wound or kill Epsilon, then I'm afraid you'll have to take a raincheck on that. I'm not going to let any more of my Brothers fall, and I need him to hunt down these ADAM creatures._ '

' _I know. I'd like to join your group._ '

Alpha stared at her. ' _May I ask why?_ ' he asked, keeping a healthy dose of suspicion in him. The Sister turned briefly to look at Epsilon, who only stared at her in shock, before looking back at Alpha.

' _Let's just say I have an... interest in his general well-being for now.'_ Alpha's eyebrows raised at that, before moving back into a private conversation with Big Sister. No doubt he was gathering her opinion on the matter. He nodded at Big Sister and faced the Siren Alley Big Sister. He ignored Epsilon's private pleas to not accept it.

' _Alright. As long as you understand the severity of what's at stake here, and you don't plan on killing Epsilon when we're not looking, then I don't see why not. One more Protector only means less overall injuries when this is done._ '

Alpha nodded at the Sister. ' _Welcome aboard. Thank you for your assistance, uh... Big...or Other... huh. Do you have a name?_ ' The Sister shook her head. ' _I don't remember it._ '

Alpha groaned. He looked to his Brothers. ' _I think it's time we found a way to identify our Big Sisters in a more simpler way._ '

Epsilon turned to him. ' _But how? Didn't you and Sigma say before that your Sisters don't remember their names either?_ '

Sigma tilted his head, as if in thought. ' _Have we ever asked them if they would mind us_ _ **giving**_ _them names?_ '

The three Brothers winced as the simple solution slapped them in the face. They all turned to look at their respective Sisters, who had grouped up next to Epsilon's Big Sister and stared back at them.

' _What?_ ' Big Sister asked.

Sigma cleared his throat. ' _Um. We've noticed that it's starting to get a little confusing to keep calling you guys Big Sister. We know that you've forgotten your names, but it wouldn't do for our team to misinterpret call outs. Especially during a fight. What if Alpha calls out to Big Sister, but Epsilon's Big Sister thinks it's to her? So, before we head out... what do you girls think about us giving you your own names instead?_ '

The three Sisters looked at each other, and the Brothers saw some hand signals and miming being thrown around between them. Eventually, Big Sister turned to them and nodded. ' _We're, uh... we're fine with that._ ' Other Sister nodded to Sigma. ' _I'm more than fine with the idea._ ' she purred, and dragged Sigma to the side.

Sigma looked at Alpha and Epsilon for help, but neither Brother knew how to help in that situation and just watched him get dragged away.

Epsilon turned to his Big Sister and talked with her in their own private conversation. Judging from the general lack of aggression from the Sister besides her slightly tense posture every now and then, they seemed to be fine.

Alpha looked to Big Sister. ' _So..._ ' he began. Big Sister stared at him. ' _A name, huh?_ ' the Brother continued. She continued to stare. He knew he doing a horrible job at avoiding the topic, but he couldn't help it. He never was good at naming things, and what made it worse was that it wasn't for a lack of trying.

' _You don't have to... if you don't want to._ ' Alpha flinched at how monotone her voice sounded. ' _Big Sister, of course I want to. It's just that I've never been good with names. Hell, I still get nightmares of the time Iota and Omicron found out I had been calling my Drill "Death Di_ _ **SPIN**_ _ser". I still don't get to live that down whenever they bring it up.'_ '

Big Sister made that chirping noise the other Sisters made before. ' _You named it_ _ **WHAT**_ _?_ '

Alpha rumbled as he chuckled. ' _So you see where I'm coming from, right Big Sister? I want your name to be something you'll be proud of. I don't think I can give that to you._ ' Big Sister closed the distance between them to hit him in the shoulder, but the punch had no force behind it at all.

' _You boys can be so dumb sometimes, I swear._ ' Alpha tilted his helmet. ' _How so?_ ' She turned her back to him. ' _Don't worry about it. I guess I'll stick with Big Sister for now if the other two get names of their own._ '

Alpha's shoulders sagged with relief, only to tense again when she looked back with a pointed gaze. ' _But when this is all done, you_ _ **ARE**_ _going to give me a name. Am I understood?_ ' Alpha nodded quickly.

' _Good. I think the others are done now, by the way._ ' Alpha looked to the others. Sigma and Other Sister were walking back, with Sigma doing the actual walking and Other Sister clamoring on top of his oxygen tanks like a Little Sister would. From the looks of it, she was very happy.

Epsilon and his Big Sister were the complete opposite. They walked back side by side, but there was tension between them. Alpha figured it was just awkwardness they both felt working together after months of playing a cat and mouse game in Siren Alley.

' _So, names! Have we decided on them?_ ' Alpha called to the group. Sigma and Epsilon nodded, the former with a content nod and the latter with a tentative one. Sigma spoke first.

' _Well, we wanted her name to have some kind of connection with my own since we're partners. So we decided her name should also start with an S. After a few minutes, we decided her name should be-_ ' Other Sister chirped up from on top his back. ' _My name is Selina!_ ' Alpha smiled as she practically beamed with glee.

Sigma rubbed his neck. ' _I remembered that in one of those comic books the Doctor used to give to us to read, there was a woman called Selina Kyle who was like a ninja thief that could infiltrate anywhere and take anything she put her mind to. It seemed an obvious choice given how much that sounds like something a Big Sister would be able to do on the surface._ '

Alpha was genuinely impressed. A part of him made a memo to ask Sigma for advice on naming Big Sister afterwards. He turned to Epsilon, who coughed. ' _Well, I'm not sure anything can top that, but Big Sister and I did come up with something as well._ '

Epsilon looked to his Big Sister, who seemed mostly complacent, before continuing. ' _We actually had the same idea that the first letter of my name should be the first letter of hers as well._ ' He gestured to his Big Sister. ' _So allow me to introduce to you all Erica, the Big Sister of SIren Alley._ '

Despite the not so dramatic name like Selina's, Erica didn't seem to mind much. She ignored the Brothers as Selina jumped off of Sigma to her and began talking with each other with their hand symbols again. They obviously looked a little excited. They stopped after half a minute or so to look at Alpha and Big Sister. Alpha noticed that his Brothers were also staring at him.

Alpha cleared his throat. ' _Well, as it seems you four had come up with names for your Sisters, Big Sister and I thought it was okay to leave her name as Big Sister for now._ '

All four just stared at him.

' _What?_ ' Alpha asked. Sigma was the first to speak. ' _So... after we decided to give our partners names... which is something they all wanted... you didn't give yours one?_ '

' _Well, she said she didn't mind! Right Big Sister?_ ' Alpha turned to his partner for support, only to see her back.

Alpha tilted his head. ' _Big Sister?_ '

Without making a sound, Big Sister walked away from him to her other Sisters. Selina and Erica looked at her for a moment before peeking over her shoulders to Alpha.

He could've sworn their portholes had, for a split second, burned red.

One blink, though, and they were a bright yellow. They stepped aside for Big Sister, who walked past them towards the airlock.

Alpha turned to his Brothers in confusion, wondering if he had missed something. Sigma and Epsilon shrugged at Alpha in return.

Alpha shook his head and gripped Lambda's body tight as he followed Big Sister out the airlock. Flanked on his left by Epsilon and Erica and with Sigma and Selina on his right, the Big Brother knew that the journey back to Persephone would probably be a walk in the park.

What **WASN'T** a walk in the park, though, was discerning how the Big Sisters, and Big Sister especially, functioned. Why did she seem irritated with him? Was it because he didn't name her? Didn't she say she was fine with waiting?

Big Sisters can be so frustrating sometimes.

* * *

Alright! So is this a good continuation so far? I tried to keep as much of fantasybrain57's likeness as possible in terms of writing style and storytelling, but at the same time I will be trying to add more depth to their original story. While I don't know what their ending for the story was planned to be, this continuation will be purely to give Beyond the Reach of Light the amazing ending it deserves. Meaning this will probably only have two or three more chapters to wrap everything up. So see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
